Different At Night
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: During the day Kelsi is shy but at night she opens up. Will she open up for Ryan? Or will she keep all the feelings bottled up?
1. Chapter 1

**Different at Night**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 1**

"It's so different at night," muttered Kelsi.

"So are you," whispered a voice.

Kelsi whipped round and saw Ryan.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, during the day with lots of people around. You're quite shy and reserved but out here now, you seem free." explained Ryan.

"Oh," said Kelsi, wiping her face.

It was then that Ryan noticed two things; Kelsi's phone was clutched in her hands and there were tear tracks marking her face. "Have you been crying?" asked Ryan.

"Hmm?" asked Kelsi, wiping her face again. "No."

"I think I know if someone's been crying Kels," said Ryan, stepping closer to her.

Kelsi shook her head.

"Wait, what are you doing here at this time?" asked Ryan.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Kelsi.

"Well, would you like to come inside?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi shook her head slowly with a smile. "It's quite nice out here."

"Yes it is, but it's also quite cold and you have goose bumps on your rather cold looking legs," stated Ryan.

"Oh god, I'd forgotten I was wearing shorts," muttered Kelsi, not knowing whether to be flattered or embarrassed that Ryan was looking at her legs.

"Would you like to come in or do you need a ride home?" asked Ryan.

"Well the answer to the second, would be no. As that would be quite pointless as I have just learned no one's in," sighed Kelsi.

"This leads to talking about why you're crying doesn't it?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"So inside?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi shook her head and turned back round. Ryan stood with her and noticed her shiver. Smiling he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and draped it over hers.

"Thanks," whispered Kelsi, a small smile on her face.

They were out there for a few more minutes before Kelsi shivered again.

"Come on," whispered Ryan. "Let's get you inside. It's obvious that you're staying here tonight."

Not to Ryan's surprise the minute Kelsi entered his hotel room she burst into tears.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Different at Night**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I edited this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kels she's going to be fine," soothed Kelsi.

"I know but you don't always know that and how am I meant to work today when I'm this distracted and I'll probably play the wrong notes, or be late or cry and -"

Kelsi is cut off by Ryan's mouth covering hers.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly "I didn't know how else to shut you up."

Kelsi blushed and looked down.

It had taken a while the night before to get Kelsi to divulge her sad state and once she had Ryan had spent the rest of the night comforting her and reassuring her.

Kelsi hadn't been picked up the night before because her Gran (her dad's mum) had been taken into hospital due to a heart attack. It had gotten to ten at night before Kelsi father remembered she needed to be picked up. Ryan had been instrumental, he'd made her cups of tea and gotten her room service, he let her choose rom coms to watch on the TV but most of all he'd been there for her. Now he knew he would spend most of the morning reassuring Kelsi that her Gran would be alright as she under went surgery.

"So, I got hold of Fulton last night you're not working today. You're going to spend the day with me however you want," smiled Ryan.

"Thank you," smiled Kelsi, hugging him.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ryan.

"Well it's seven I don't have to work I'd like to go back to sleep but I think I'll text my dad to see if there's any updates," answered Kelsi.

Ryan nodded. Within minutes Kelsi was on the phone to her dad. Her Nan had had a good night's sleep and was due into surgery at ten.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Ryan.

"Well I work here but I don't know what there is to do," smiled Kelsi.

"Swimming, spa, music room, golf, um baseball, basketball and dancing," answered Ryan.

"Well I don't have a swim suit so that's out," answered Kelsi.

"Actually you can buy a swim suit from a shop," answered Ryan.

"You have a shop?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan nodded. "People always forget things when they go on holiday, toothbrush, toothpaste, face cloth, swim suit etc. So we have a little shop very reasonable prices," said Ryan.

"I have no money," answered Kelsi.

"You're my guest for the day. I'll take care of you," smiled Ryan.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow," answered Kelsi.

"Kels, you're my guest don't worry about it," answered Ryan.

"Ok," smiled Kelsi.

"So let's go get you a swimsuit," smiled Ryan.

"Oh," Kelsi blurted out, suddenly.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"I'm in yesterday's clothes. Do you think you could take me home so I could change?" asked Kelsi.

"No problem Kels," smiled Ryan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Different at Night**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys," smiled Kelsi.

There were various different greetings from the guys.

"What's up?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah we haven't seen you around for a couple of days," said Troy.

"I was with Ryan. My grandmother was in hospital," said Kelsi.

"You were with Evans?" asked Chad.

"Yeah he's nothing like Sharpay. Some people are different once you get know them," said Kelsi. "He was really nice to me and I think you guys will get on with him."

"Get on? With Evans?" asked Chad.

"He plays baseball," said Kelsi.

"Any good?" asked Troy.

"Little league, world series, Newport, Rhode island, champions," answered Kelsi. She smiled as she saw Ryan walking towards her. "Hey baby."

Everyone's mouths dropped as Ryan's pulled Kelsi towards him and kissed her.

"See you later we've got a date," smiled Kelsi.

"I'm happy for her," smiled Gabriella.

Everyone murmured agreements as they watched the latest wildcat couple head off and they all silently welcomed Ryan into the group.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
